wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Migration 17.4
| previous = Migration 17.3 | next = Migration 17.5 }} is the fourth chapter of Migration. Krouse fights some people, gets lost in another memory, then finds a mysterious case of superpowers. Plot After the Simurgh used Professor Haywire's technology to open a portal to one of Cauldron's bases, Gwerrus escaped. She eventually made it to a restaurant. Sometime later, she picked up and held shoved Egesa towards Matryoshka. Matryoshka told her that she could not take Egesa or she would lose herself. Gwerrus slammed a hand onto a counter and demolished it, surprising herself. She told Matryoshka that there were many guards, fences and transportation. Matryoshka corrected her, telling her that they were called trucks, before Gwerrus told her that people would be hunting her. She then went on to tell her that they would use her to escape before asking her to fold them into her. When a rumble shook the city, Gwerrus translated for Egesa and told Matryoshka to do it now. When Matryoshka said she had gotten that, Gwerrus said that was clever and then told her to use her clever mind to think. Matryoshka then reached out, bent and folded into the woman that Gwerrus had thrown to the ground. Gwerrus asked Matryoshka how long it would take to digest the people she used her power on. Matryoshka told her it might take two or three hours before she clarified herself and said that she couldn't really remember. Gwerrus told her to fold into her, Egesa and then their captives. Matryoshka told her that she would digest her if the escape took more than two hours and Gwerrus said that she was a solider and hard to eat. She kneeled and Matryoshka began to fold her into herself. Sometime into the process, Matryoshka was attacked by Krouse and forced to unwind from Gwerrus. Gwerrus told him that he was brave but stupid before telling Matryoshka that they needed him and for her to fold him. When Matryoshka told her that she would need more people, as she would digest the women she had folded soon, Gwerrus said that they would get more. Egesa kicked him and Matryoshka told her not to hurt him before Gwerrus told her that they were enemies and that they hunted them. Later, Gwerrus advanced on Marrisa. She turned on Krouse after he had dealt with Egesa and told him that he was a stupid brave boy. She followed him out of the restaurant and through the snow until she managed to catch him: grabbing him by the seat of the pants and the back of his coat. He stabbed her hand with his knife only for her power to reflect the damage onto him. She called him a stupid boy. Myrddin used his power to rescue Krouse before Gwerrus, seeing him and the others with him, backed away. They talked about her power before the armored man approached her. She told him that she was stronger than him before asking him why they hunted people like her. He slammed his halberd into the ground and smoke billowed out around him before firing a nonlethal bullet at her. Gwerrus fell to one knee, pressing her hand against her chest, before the armored man set her on fire. She soon burned to death. Characters Gaming Club *Francis Krouse *Noelle Meinhardt (flashback) *Marissa Newland (flashback) The Protectorate *Armsmaster *Myrddin *Dragon Endbringers *The Simurgh "Monsters" *Gwerrus (dies) *Matryoshka *Egesa Site Navigation Category:Chapters